gunz2fandomcom-20200214-history
Campaign
In campaign mode, groups of 1 to 4 players can fight NPCs in any of a number of scripted, consecutive stages which form a semi-coherant storyline, using the same characters they can in the PVP matches to progress through the level in a cooperative setting. Mechanics In a typical Campaign level, the players spawn together in a group on a large, linear map. Pushing forward, they will encounter a battle zone where waves of weak but plentiful enemies will spawn as others are dispatched or over time until they are all killed. Afterwards, all players must converge to a large, distinguishable yellow waypoint to cause some event of progress in the level (like opening a door or loading the next section) and/or the story. After several of such sections, the level ends and players are compensated for their score (based on enemies defeated) with experience and gold. Powerups As seen in most PVP maps, different powerups are placed throughout each level, including Ammo, Health, and Armor refills of varying size and potency. Unlike in PVP, some powerups are also dropped randomly by slain enemies, though these will vanish if left unused for several seconds. Enemies Mobs Melee Infantry *Melee Infantry are weak Adam soldiers that weild a cleaver. They mindlessly charge the player and attempt to attack them with slow melee hits. While largely a nuisance, be careful not to get hit by melee infantry as their attacks will stagger the player and two or more melee infantry is enough to permanently stun the player in an infinite stagger which will almost certainly result in death. Rifle Infantry *The first ranged infantry encountered, Rifle Infantry are weak ranged Adam soldiers who carry an assault rifle. They have terrible accuracy and are unlikely to hit you unless you are standing extremely close, however they tend to come in large groups so it is best to maintain distance and pick them off. Shotgun Infantry *Shotgun iInfantry appear slightly different in game and carry a shotgun capable of high damage at close range. Like their rifle counterparts, they have incredibly weak accuracy and are thus unlikely to hit you unless you are in their face. Suicide Bomb *Suicide Bomb's are small, hovering round drones that slowly approach the player. If they get close or the player destroys them, they will detonate doing massive damage. One of these is enough to completely strip your armor, so be extremely cautious of where they are and do not destroy them if they are in close proximity to your teammates. Minigun Infantry *Minigun Infantry are a heavy infantry with very high health that carry a high rate of fire, high damage minigun. They have a slight wind-up time, and afterwards do immense sustained damage. However, like other infantry, their accuracy at range is terrible, so dispatching them at range is safe and easy. Do not use melee on any heavy infantry while they are shooting as they they are immune to launches and knockdowns for the duration just like the Shield Trooper. Blocking their shots and waiting to use a knockdown or launching attack while they reload does work. Flamethrower Infantry *Like his brother, the Flamethrower Infantry is a heavy infantry with very high health. They carry a flamethrower capable of high damage at close range and a burn effect similar to max's' '''own flamethrower. These infantry are also capable of a short jump to close distance quickly, although they rarely use it. These infantry are incapable of any damage at range, so keep distance and taking them out should be simple. Bosses 'Alexsei' Alexsei is the first boss encountered in the Beast of Steel campaign. He is an Adam Corp. general who fights in a two stage battle. '''Stage One' *In his first stage, he acts similarily to a Minigun Infantry, '''however he is capable of strong melee attacks and a charge similar to '''Max's 3 point ability, Shield Rush '''where after a brief moment he will quickly charge in a straight line damaging and knocking down anyone who gets hit. He will laugh before using his minigun, this attack can be mitigated by dodging and/or wallrunning at range but the only way to avoid damage completely is to get close to him and block his shots. If you get too close to him however his minigun might bypass your block, so stay at least an arm's length away from his minigun when blocking. His melee attacks can be easily avoided by dodging to the side, even if you dodge well before he starts the attack. '''Stage Two *Alexsei "overcharges his optimite equipment," which turns him into the hulk. A bomb destroys the floor and you fall into a big pit. When the dust clears, Alexsei begins attacking you with a huge steel bar. In this stage, Alexsei has basic melee attacks as well as a whirlwind attack where he will spin seven times, knocking up anyone who is hit. This ability is capable of killing you outright if you are caught by a chain of hits. Alexsei also retains his charge ability from the previous stage, only this time his steel bar will get stuck in the wall leaving him open for some hits. In this stage, Alexsei has no means of attacking at range so players can cheese this stage by climbing the walls and wall hang indefinitely and he will have no way of hitting them. Simply wait til he charges into a wall and attack him while hes stuck, then climb and wait again. When he has 10 health bars remaining, he will start getting headaches instead of charging. At this point he will only use his spinning attack. Gustav Gustav is the final boss of the Beast of Steel campaign. He is the leader of Adam Corp and fights you in his giant TAC mobile armor in a sequenced 3 stage battle. The players destroy the armor by individually destroying its legs, chassis, and then balance controller which requires the player to climb the TAC as it sits on the very top of the chassis and is difficult to hit from the ground. Stage One *When the fight begins, the TAC will slowly approach and fire on players with its machine gun. Players can hide behind the large steel barriers to shield themselves from damage as well as block, which will partially deflect incoming rounds. Stage Two *After a certain amount of time, the TAC will jump out of the playering field on top of the building the players exit out of (be careful as the jump can damage you) and then bombard the playing field with artillery strikes. These are telegraphed by large red circles. After the bombardment, a helicopter will drop Adam soldiers into the field. These can quickly be dispatched with melee as the drop in a clumped up group, or with Elena's grenade launcher. These soldiers drop much needed ammo and armor, as well as small health packs. Stage Three *After another round of attacking the players with its machine gun, the TAC will jump again to the top of the building, this time firing seeker missles on the players. These can be avoided by hiding under the building the players come out of, which the TAC is standing on top of, so that the missles crash into the roof before hitting the players. Another helicopter will come to drop more Adam soldiers and the TAC will repeat this cycle of 1-2-1-3-1-2-1-3 until it is destroyed. Stages Season 1: The Beast of Steel *The Hunt Begins *The Lair of the Beast *It All Burns Down *Bear With a Sore Head *Bon Voyage *A Deep, Dark Place *Fallen Angel *Into the Beast's Den *The Beast of Steel